


safe in my heart

by Schriftstellerexcerpts



Series: words are all i have (to take your heart away) [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schriftstellerexcerpts/pseuds/Schriftstellerexcerpts
Summary: Enjoy song-based one-shots about Waverly and Nicole





	safe in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! This song was suggested by @MsMo! Thank you for all of the suggestions. I'm thinking of updating this series at least once a week, maybe on Sunday's, if that's cool? Let me know (:

**“Safe In My Heart” Foreigner (1996)**

 

_In this world, life can be hard on a sensitive girl_

_who do you turn to, when you really need someone_

_don’t give in, hold on, and in time_

_the day will come, and you will know_

_that your life has only just begun_

 

Anger is a weird thing. One moment, you can be completely happy and, in the blink of an eye, anger can completely take over your body. You say things; do things when you’re angry that you normally wouldn’t do.

 

Waverly Earp is no stranger to anger. She knows exactly how it feels and what it makes you do. That’s why she is currently staring at her girlfriend with balled up fists and her jaw completely clinched. There are tears in her eyes, but she isn’t going to let them spill from her eyes. Not yet, not like this.

 

She had gotten off of work at Shorty’s and came directly to Nicole’s for a surprise visit with food. When she pulled up to Nicole’s house, there was another car parked there. Waverly didn’t really think anything of it at first being one of Nicole’s neighbor’s might have parked there or something like that.

 

So she had grabbed the food and walked up to Nicole’s front door. She never knocked—they were passed that point now—and walked in with a hollered, “Hey, babe! I brought food!” After she shut the door, she walked into the living room and stopped in her tracks. There, sitting dangerously close to Nicole was a woman with long, black hair. Her head was tilted back as she laughed at something Nicole must have said. Nicole, who was nursing a beer, was laughing as well.

 

Waverly had furrowed her eyebrows. “Am I interrupting something?”

 

Nicole had stopped laughing and looked at Waverly, as if not noticing that she was there before. “Oh, hey, baby,” she had greeted her. “What’re you doing here? I thought you had to work late tonight.”

 

“Yeah,” Waverly had started, pausing to look at the woman who was looking at Nicole like she was the only person on Earth. “I got off early,” she had told Nicole. “But I can go, if I’m interrupting whatever this is.”

 

Nicole had a shocked look on her face. She looked at the woman, then back at Waverly. “No, baby, this isn’t what you-“

 

Waverly had shaken her head, feeling her chin start to quiver. “Save it,” she had cut Nicole off. “I thought you…” she had trailed off. “I thought we…” she hadn’t been able to finish her sentence.

 

“Maybe I should go,” the woman suggested, standing up. “Thank you for a lovely night, Nicole.”

 

Nicole had given the woman a tight-lipped smile. “Of course.”

 

“Walk me out?”

 

Waverly had rolled her eyes so loudly that she figured both the woman and Nicole could hear. She had her arms crossed and her stance was stiffer than it had ever been.

 

“I…” Nicole had tried, glancing at her girlfriend.

 

“You should walk her out, Nicole,” Waverly had said. Her voice was so harsh that it had even shocked her. “It’s the least you could do after giving her such a wonderful night.”

 

“Waverly…” Nicole had said, walking closer to Waverly, who had backed away. She had never, ever backed away from Nicole.

 

“Just go,” Waverly had muttered, not even looking at Nicole.

 

_and you will feel love, you’ll feel the earth meet the_

_heavens above_

_leave the past behind, now is the time_

_put your trust in me, and believe, when I tell you_

_I want you, close to me_

 

That is what led up to this point; to Waverly staring at Nicole so intensely that it makes Nicole want to bolt. But Nicole is starting back at her with worry and love and confusion. This isn’t how their story was supposed to go. Nicole isn’t supposed to be like Champ; she is supposed to be devoted to Waverly, loyal to her. She is supposed to be different, but Waverly is all too familiar with this situation.

 

“Will you let me explain?” Nicole asks, hopefulness in her voice. They are in the kitchen, where Waverly had wondered off to when Nicole walked the woman outside.

 

Waverly sighs, trying to hold back her tears. “You lied to me,” she says, her chin quivering. She has to grip the sides of the island in order to keep herself from crying. “You told say you love me, but then you pull a stunt like this?”

 

Nicole shakes her head. Waverly can see the tears building in her eyes. “I _do_ love you,” she tries to assure Waverly. “Nothing happened between Jolene and me.”

 

Waverly lets out a laugh that is filled with anything but humor. “Nothing happened, huh?” she asks, her fingertips going white as she grips the side of the island with more force. “Then why was she so comfortable with you on the couch? Just tell me if you-“

 

“If I what?” Nicole asks, interrupting Waverly. Her voice is hoarse because of the tears that she’s holding back.

 

Waverly doesn’t say anything for a moment. She just stands there, her eyes glazed over, and stares at her girlfriend. Her girlfriend, who she is in love with; her girlfriend, who promised her that she would never do anything to hurt her; her girlfriend, who was right now reminding her of Champ. “If you…” she tries, her voice wavering. She has to take a moment to compose herself as she tries to get rid the image of Nicole with another woman. “Pursued her.”

 

Nicole lets the tears fall from her eyes. She’s looking at the look of betrayal on Waverly’s face and she feels herself break a little. “Waverly,” she starts, pausing to think of the right words to say. “I would never do that to you. I’m not like Champ; I love you.”

 

Waverly swallows hard. She gives up on fighting the tears and allows them to make their way down her face. “Do you, though?”

 

Nicole makes a move to walk closer to Waverly, but stops when Waverly shakes her head and backs away.

 

“No,” she says, more tears spilling from her eyes. “Don’t touch me right now.” Her voice is filled with anger and dripping with heartache.

 

Nicole pushes her hair out of her eyes and sniffles.

 

_and from now until the end of time_

_you’ll be safe, safe in my heart, so safe, you know you are_

_in this space, in this heart_

_there will always be a place for you_

_safe in my heart_

 

“Waverly, there is no one else I want but you,” she says, willing herself to stay in the spot where she’s standing. She can’t move or she’ll go right for Waverly and Waverly doesn’t want her to touch her. So she clenches her fists and tells herself to just _stay_. “My heart is in your hands,” she tells her, and she swears she’s never been so honest in her life. “It’s your’s, okay?”

 

Waverly is full on crying now. “You…” she sniffles, trying to calm herself down. “Do you…” she fails. “Why was that girl here?”

 

Nicole sobers her sobs and takes in a deep breath before letting it out. “We met at Shorty’s-“

 

Waverly sighs. “That’s rich,” she says stiffly.

 

“Let me finish,” Nicole begs, and Waverly lets her. “She came up to me while I was waiting for you to get off,” she explains. “She asked me if the Purgatory PD did ride along’s,” she continues, and she thinks she sees Waverly relax a little. “When I told her we did, she asked if she could go on one. That’s what happened tonight. All we did was go on a ride along.”

 

Waverly wipes the tears off of her face, but it’s no use because more quickly replace the ones she just got rid of. “Then why was she _here_?” she asks, gesturing to Nicole’s house. “Why was she in your living room sitting terribly close to you?”

 

_from now on, girl I’ll be there, I’ll be strong for you_

_when you need me, I’ll be right here by your side_

_put your trust in me and believe me when I tell you_

_I need you, close to me_

 

“After we got done, I invited her inside for a drink,” Nicole tells her. “I don’t know why she was sitting so close to me,” she admits. “To be honest, I didn’t even notice,” she adds quickly. “I was telling her about you, actually.”

 

Waverly feels her anger start to fade. She unclenches the side of the island and her breaths return to even ones. “You were?”

 

Nicole nods her head. “I was telling her how we met, how in love with you I am,” she says. “She asked about you because of the picture I have of us in the living room,” she explains, tucking her hands into her pockets. She wants to reach out and hold Waverly, but she remembers what Waverly told her a few minutes ago. No touching. “She didn’t try anything, Waves. Even if she would have, I would have told her to leave. I don’t want anyone else; you’re _it_ for me.”

 

Waverly doesn’t say anything; she just walks over to Nicole and leans her head onto her chest. Nicole doesn’t make a move to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. Waverly doesn’t want her to touch her and she has to respect that. “I’m sorry,” Waverly muffles into her chest. Her body is shaking and she’s sobbing. “I thought that maybe you…”

 

“Thought that I maybe what?” Nicole asks, her hands still tucked firmly into the pockets of her pants.

 

Waverly lifts her face off of Nicole’s chest and says, “I thought that you maybe got bored with me; that maybe you didn’t want to be with me anymore; that maybe you didn’t love me anymore.”

 

_from now, ’till the end of time, I want you to know_

_you are safe, in my heart, so safe, you know you are_

 

“Baby,” Nicole begins, looking Waverly in the eye. “I love you more than anything in this world,” she assures her. “I will never, ever get bored with you. You are my light, Waverly; my laughter; my happiness,” she continues, speaking softly while trying to portray her love for the brunette standing right in front of her. “I’m going to love you until you tell me to stop and even then my heart will still be your’s.”

 

_in this space, in this heart_

 

“C’mere,” she says gently, beckoning Waverly to please just come _closer_. Waverly obliges and gets closer to Nicole. “May I?” Nicole asks, taking her hands out of her pockets. She looks down at Waverly’s hands.

 

Waverly nods her head, lifting one of her hands for Nicole to take.

 

Nicole grabs it and places it on her beating heart. “I promise you that I will never cheat on you,” she speaks. “You deserve everything good in this world and I want you to have everything that you want,” she adds, smiling now. Her cheeks are tear-stained and her eyes are red, but she’s _smiling_. “It’s cliche and sappy, but my heart beats for you.”

 

_there’s no room, for anyone but you_

 

“You are the absolute love of my life,” she tells Waverly, who is now also smiling. “I will tell you that every single day; every single minute if you want me to.”

 

_I would cry for you, even die for you_

 

“You’re safe with me, okay?” she says. “I know you’ve dealt with a lot of broken hearts in the past, but, baby, please believe me when I say that I’m not like them; your heart will always be protected with me.”

 

_so just listen and remember, there will always be a place_

_for you_

 

Waverly sniffles but she’s smiling. “I love you,” she says softly. “I trust you,” she continues, feeling the beat of Nicole’s heart. “I feel safe with you,” she finishes.

 

Nicole goes to kiss Waverly, but stops herself. She needs Waverly’s permission; needs her assurance that she is allowed to touch her now. All it takes is for Waverly to simply nod her head before Nicole captures her lips in her’s. The kiss is filled with passion, forgiveness, and love; so much _love_. They stay kissing with whispered “I love you’s” and silent “I’m your’s.”

 

_safe in my heart._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? You like? No? Tell me your thoughts (:


End file.
